Paint Me a Picture
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: One shot: Magic brings together Tiana, Naveen, Rapunzel and Flynn. Juat an experiment to see what the couples would think of each other


Rapunzel blew a strand of long brown hair away from her face, thankful to the fairy who had willed her hair to grow, also thankful that it had stayed brown because, Flynn has a thing for brunettes.

She stared dreamily out her window. With Flynn gone on another adventure and her parents

visiting a neighboring kingdom, Rapunzel was very lonely and in need of a friend.

She looked up at the starlit sky and gazed at one star.

"I need a friend, please star, if there is someone else out there who needs a friend as much as I do, send them to me."

()

Tiana looked out the window of 'Tianas Place.' she had just finished closing up and was very tired. She couldn't help but think of Naveen and how upset he had been when he left this morning. She had been grouchy with him lately, and although they both loved each other it wasn't working. Tiana sighed and wrapped one of her dark curls around her finger. She needed a woman (besides her mother) to talk to.

She looked up at the star she had wished on so many times when she was little.

"Star, you know I need someone to talk to, please give someone to me."

The next morning Tiana and Naveen woke up laying on the soft ground under a tree.

"Faldi Faldonza! Where are we?" Naveen exclaimed sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not sure." Tiana said.

They both stood up and strained their ears.

They heard the sound of singing and smashing glass, and made their way in that direction. They came to a place called The Snuggly Duckling.

Naveen gave Tiana a sidewards glance. "Should we go in?" he asked.

"I guess." she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

They made their way inside. There were dirty toothless men, dirty men with beards grazing the floor, large men, small men, and a small old man wearing a diaper.

Naveen spotted a groomed man in a blue vest and brown pants with chocolate brown hair slicked back. He was telling a man called Bruiser about the adventures he had just gotten back from.

"Excuse me good sir but would you please tell me where we are?" Naveen asked.

The man looked him up and down. "Well judging from your accent, you're far from home buddy. But this is the kingdom of Corona."

"Corona?" Naveen asked looking confused.

"Yeah Corona. So what's your name?" the man asked.

"I am Naveen, and this is my wife Tiana."

"Hi Naveen and Tiana, I'm Flynn Rider. You guys look pretty lost and my wife will never forgive me if I don't take you home. That is, if you don't have anywhere else to stay."

"We don't." Tiana said looking at the ground.

"Well, let's go then." Flynn said.

He led them to a beautiful castle with a flower garden and beautifully done painting gracing the castle walls.

"Who did these paintings?" Tiana asked lightly touching a painting of a girl sitting and looking up at the sky, blond hair surrounding her in circles.

Flynn smile fondly.

"My wife." he said.

"And speaking of her, here she is now." He pointed towards a pretty young woman who was dressed in purple and had light brown hair.

She rushes to Flynn and flings herself into his arms.

"You're home!" she exclaimed. And then, noticing the couple behind them, asks "Who are your friends?"

"I am Naveen, and this is my wife Tiana."

"Hello, I'm Rapunzel." she said, extending her hand first to Tiana, then Naveen.

"Our friends here are in need of a place to stay." Flynn said, looking at Rapunzel."

"Well they can stay here for as long as they need." Rapunzel said.

She took them all inside and made some tea.

The women sat down to chat and Flynn immediately took Naveen to the stables when he found out Naveen had never groomed a horse.

Rapunzel laughed. "It's good to see our husbands getting along so well."

"Yes it is, considering I can already see how different they are. Naveen was rather stuck up and a bit pompous before I straightened him out." Tiana said, smiling and stirring more sugar into her tea.

"And Flynn was a smooth talking thief and con artist before I stole his heart." Rapunzel laughed.

"We sure did turn our men around." Tiana said.

"We did." Rapunzel murmured.

()

Later that day Rapunzel and Tiana we're sitting outside in a field of flowers.

"It's so beautiful here." Tiana murmered, throwing herself back to lie in the flowers.

"I know. I'm so lucky." Rapunzel said, picking a daisy and placing it in her hair.

"I saw the most beautiful painting, and Flynn told me you painted it. Do you paint all the time?" Tiana asked.

"Yes I do. Would you like to see some?" Rapunzel asked, looking at Tiana.

Tiana sprang up.

"I would love to!"

"Let's go!" Rapunzel said.

She led Tiana up to a room in the castle that was full of art supplies. Canvas', brushes, and paints in every color imaginable. Hanging on the walls were what seemed like thousands of paintings.

Paintings of the starlit night sky, animals, plants, a portrait of a King and Queen ( who Tiana guessed were Rapunzel's parents) a painting of a white horse and a portrait of about twenty dirty men standing in front of The Snuggly Duckling.

"These are amazing!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said blushing.

"So what do you do for fun?"

"I cook." said Tiana.

"I can cook dinner for you tonight if you like." Tiana said.

"I'd like that." Rapunzel replied.

()

Later that night Tiana and Naveen lie awake in bed.

"That Flynn fellow is so much fun!" Naveen exclaimed.

"You should have seen us! We rode horses and shot arrows and went to the Snuggly Duckling, it was the most fun I've had"

"Rapunzel and I had a great time too. We had tea, picked flowers, and she showed me her art, then we made dinner together." Tiana said.

"She was very beautiful too." Naveen added with a yawn.

"Well good night dear." Naveen said rolling over to sleep.

When she heard him snoring she asked the darkness "More beautiful than me?"


End file.
